Feng Ma
Summary Feng's a cool, or rather, a hot guy. He's probably too old for you. Personality Feng is generally a calm and collected person. He shows proof of his intelligence many times in tests and life skills. Along with that Feng is overall positive, even if he is a realist. He keeps an open mind but also holds his traditional values close. He is a generous man, but when his interest is piqued he can get quite possessive until he gets bored. Feng can get annoyed, however, it is a rare event when he is truly angry. When he is angry he does not blow up or become red, instead he becomes more like ice. He is very critical and knows exactly what points to hit when it comes to hurting someone's psyche, and he will keep hitting said points until that person breaks down. Feng has shown an interest in crime and detective shows. He also isn't bothered by gruesome sights, but overly detailed illustrations of bloodshed make him sick. He doesn't like being in emotional situations either, as he doesn't exactly know how to comfort someone. Feng is the type to bottle up his emotions as he is too busy avoiding negative emotions rather than confronting them. The only person Feng is comfortable talking about his feelings with are his s/o and his mother. Otherwise, Feng's tendency of lying will take over and he will lie his way out of the situation. Abilities Foreign Language *He speaks Mandarin Chinese fluently. Better than he speaks English surprisingly. *He is a native speaker of British English. He learned English by watching TV programs and listening to his peers. *He speaks Tokyoite Japanese conversationally. *He is still learning Parisian French. Psychology & Profiling Feng majors in psychology as well as criminology. He uses what he learns to manipulate people into avoiding subjects involving him, but there are times when he will start profiling people based on what he observes from their behavior and appearance. Karate Feng's mother taught him self defense as a child. He is now a black belt and is capable of taking down many people. However, against someone who is experienced with weaponry, Feng is likely to lose. Gymnastics Along with self defense, Feng took gymnastics classes. Feng is capable of doing basic flips and hand springs. Backstory Childhood Feng lived in Liverpool, England for most of his childhood. His mother, Xia Ma, raised him as best as she could. She taught him morals, effort, and life-skills, hoping it'd lead for him to be successful and make the best choices. He would, of course, be occasionally smothered in responsibilities, but the two always had time for fun. He met Cecil Blythe in primary school, and they quickly became the best of friends. They spent years together, continuing to attend the same schools and partake in the same courses. At one point in junior high, Feng found out that Cecil's family had been pressuring him into taking harsher courses, not for his own gain, but for the family name. Feng quickly grew angered at the emotional neglect the Blythes had for their son, and offered his home to Cecil. Cecil agreed and since then had started living in the Ma household. Adulthood Once Feng graduated high school, Xia told him to start looking for universities. With his life having been speckled with frequent visits to places in Japan, he grew a fondness for the country and decided to attend a university there. He quickly got Cecil to join him, as neither of the two were willing to end their educational connection just yet. Feng and Cecil eventually moved to The City, in order to attend the university. When they first moved, they met the local police chief's daughter, Sumiko Kobayashi. She showed them around Wakayama and touched up on Cecil's Japanese. The two boys bonded with the justice-loving girl, they continue to hang out despite attending different universities. Feng found out that the rent required to pay for his and Cecil's apartment wouldn't be payed alone by his mother's money. He went job-scouting immediately and found out that the newly opened Velvet Cafe was in search of occupants. He applied for a waiter, as none of the skills he had would be useful to the cafe, and was accepted. Present Presently, Feng works at the Velvet Cafe as a waiter. He attends a local but well-respected university in the city with Cecil Blythe. He has a few friends outside of the university. Relationships Cecil Blythe Feng's best friend. They met in England as children where they would spend days playing in Feng's house. Cecil moved to Japan with Feng for college, as he did not want to enroll in his family's choice. Cecil majors in forensic science. Sumiko Kobayashi Feng's best friend. He met Sumiko when he moved to the city. She showed him and Cecil around the place, revealing that she was also a student at their university. She's teaching Cecil and Feng Japanese. Sumiko majors in criminal justice and politics. Cici Ma Feng's pet cat. Cici is a female munchkin of orange and cream coloring. She has a longer, more slender body with short fur. Likes to wear pet clothing and loves to cuddle. Gallery Kid_Feng.png|Feng in his childhood. Teen_Feng.png|Teen-aged Feng. nooooooooooo.png|Feng put in different clothing. (Beta Feng) Changshan_Feng.png|Feng in a changshan. Attachment-1.png|Feng's initial drawn design. Trivia *He has Keratosis Pilaris. *His abs are apparently the best thing about him. *He can cook traditional Chinese dishes from scratch, but very few exotic dishes. *He likes sweets. Crepes especially. **He can't make crepes though, and that saddens him. *Feng really likes his mom, she taught, cared, and raised him for all of his childhood. So when she gets upset he also gets upset. He has never fought with her on anything. *Feng doesn't like dogs. **He actually has an intense fear of dogs. Not dog-like behavior, just dogs, as in the animal. *Feng would be that guy who if you met online would always be talking in exclamation marks but in reality talks with the calmest voice ever. *Feng is an Athiest. He believes in science. *Feng lies, like, a lot. *Kid Feng's hair was made by MrsRendezvouz's Diabolik hair export pack. Category:Nio's Characters Category:Human World Category:Human Category:Chinese Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Aquarius Sign Category:Panromantic Category:Pansexual